Predicament
by Raine Leonhart
Summary: Quistis Trepe was in a predicament. Although not as dangerous a near death experience. Seiftis One rather short shot


You know, I started writing this like, over a month ago. I never really bothered to finish it until now though... D: I'm sad, aren't I?

**Disclamerz: I duz not own Final Fantasy 8 or Final Fantasy or Square Enix or... uh... a gunblade ;D

* * *

**

Quistis Trepe was in a predicament.

Quite a few, actually.

One, she was trapped. Two, she was trapped by Seifer Almasy. Three, she was trapped by Seifer Almasy in her room. Four...

Her arms were pinned above her head. By Seifer Almasy, of course.

Quistis' eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, struggling in his one-handed iron-like grip. "Get out of my room."

He grinned. "What do you think, dear instructor?" He lightly brushed her cheek with his hand. "I don't want to."

Quistis stopped breathing for a second before she scowled and continued struggling. "Let me go this instant, Seifer."

He blinked. "And have you kick my ass as well as making me lose this chance?" He smirked, leaning forward to breathe in her ear. "I think not."

Quistis' head swam, his dangerously close proximity at fault, as well as his radiating warmth. His scent, faintly of mint and cinnamon, was intoxicating her. "Seifer..." She tried to make her voice firm and strong, to sound like a warning, but it only came out as a breathless whisper.

He leaned in closer to her face. "Yes, Quisty?" Their lips were just a hair's width apart.

Her words got stuck in her throat; she definitely knew her face was flushed. She turned her head away, averting her eyes. "Go away."

The light may not have been on in Quistis' room, but the moonlight shone brightly through the window; and it seemed to give the room a peaceful blue glow.

But that was nothing compared to the beautiful goddess in front of him, not to mention the fact that she was _in his grasp_.

"Quistis."

The firmness in his voice made her look up, and her eyes widened with a gasp.

Her lips were covered by his.

Her face flushed even more than it already was, despite the fact that it was almost impossible to see in the faint light from the window. His eyes were closed, and he pressed softly.

Quistis was frozen. Her mind went blank, and she forgot how to breathe. She hadn't expected him to do that; she thought he was just teasing her, messing with her mind.

Seifer's lips lingered for a second or two before he pulled away. He watched her with gentle eyes before he opened his mouth to speak. "Quistis, I-umph!" His eyes widened. _Quistis_ was kissing _him!_

Slowly he closed his eyes and kissed back, his grip on her arms loosening till he brought it down to cup her cheek as his other arm snaked around her waist.

Quistis smiled in their kiss, bringing her arms down to place them around his neck.

Seifer broke away with a smirk. "Know what I'm doing now, Quisty?"

"Shut up." Quistis scoffed, and pulled him in for another kiss.

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

They jumped and broke apart as Selphie's voice rang through the halls (and, most likely, all of Balamb Garden).

"HEY HEY HEY! QUISTY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SLEEPING OR NOT, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW TO GO SHOPPING! QUISTY, OPEN UP RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN! That, or I'll get Rinoa first. Come on Quisty, open up!"

Quistis sighed. "I'm awake, Selphie! Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Doesn't she realize what time it is?" Seifer muttered. "Everyone's probably getting ready to sleep by now. I doubt there's a place that's even open for that."

Quistis shrugged. "This is Selphie we're talking about."

"Ah, right."

"Heeeey! I hear a guy's voice! Quisty, are you hiding a guy in your room? No, wait! I think I'll go get Rinoa first! Have fun, Quisty!" Selphie called out, as she skipped away. "Quisty's got a boyfriend! Quisty's got a boyfriend!"

"Oh no..." Quistis groaned.

"HEY RINOA! GUESS WHAT? QUISTY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

You know, only when I was near the finish did I realize "Hey... this story kinda sucks... damn." because honestly, I know I can do better then this little thing here. Oh well. 

Read and review! Tell me how you like it, or how much it sucks ;D


End file.
